


Stay - Sullivatoro

by ShadowKane97



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jack is an investigator, Lance and June are cousins, Lotura - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Police love, SHIDGE, Voltron is a Gang, klance, quirk - Freeform, sullivatoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: At Wakefield everything was fine, even a wave of murders started mysteriously. Jack Sullivan, a famous investigator, begins to investigate this case. June Del Toro, a Latin journalist, will help you solve the case. Quint Baker, a black policeman who is considered best in the coroner, helps Dirk Savage connect the murder points.Keith Kogane, a member of the town's robbery gang, he secretly helps them.What will happen?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Jason Sullivan/Derek Jones, June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage, Yasmina Avira/ Diana Rosa
Kudos: 8





	1. The start of the murder case

[Storyteller]

_Flashback:_

_On a Friday night, a woman was walking peacefully on the streets of Wakefield when she suddenly felt a pain in her left shoulder. When he runs his fingers over the spot, the only thing he saw was his blood._

_The desperate woman runs as if it has no end. The shadow chases her and the woman screams for help. She arrives at a dead end and turns and sees the figure._

_"Please, no," the woman pleaded._

_The shadow gives a somber smile and kills the woman._

_And that was just the beginning. The population panicked from the number of cases. The police decreed times when people could walk on the street, but that was not enough. Even criminal groups have stopped robbing banks for their own safety._

_The Voltron group, the most famous in the city, was following the news._

_\- Shiro - Hunk called him._

_\- What, Hunk? - Takashi watched the TV, which was showing more news of the mysterious killer._

_\- Another. - Pidge picks up the pc and writes down his notes. - It's becoming more frequent._

_\- For sure - Allura looks around. - Where's Keith?_

_\- I'm here - they hear a voice. It was Keith, getting off his Harley Davidson bike. And along with Lance, who took off his helmet and handed it to Keith._

_\- Keith, Lance - Shiro looks at both. - We have to be careful now. The police are going to suspect our thefts and I made a decision._

_\- What? Keith fiddled with his jacket._

_\- Stop stealing - Shiro scratches the back of his neck. - At least for a while._

_Meanwhile…_

_\- Cases don't stop rising, Lieutenant! an officer yells at Hank Hawkins, who was at his desk drinking a cup of coffee when he looked at the city map._

_\- The city keeps pressure on us! exclaims a policeman._

_\- Silence. - Hank asks._

_\- But sir ..._

_\- SILENCE!_

_The entire police station is silent, everyone looking at his lieutenant._

_\- I'll talk to him. - Hank gets up._

_\- Hang on. Aren't you thinking about ...? - Dirk Savage's eyes widen._

_\- We're screwed, Dirk. - Hank takes a cigarette._

_\- Who are we going to call then? Jacob asks._

_\- One person who can help us. Jack Sullivan._

And we got to where we are.


	2. How to fall in love at first sight and call her to help you

[Jack Sullivan]

I'm awakened by the damn alarm clock. Come on… I press the button and get up. I yawn and mumble something about my breath being awful. I put on the _Circles_ song and brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I start to sing:

_Seasons changed and our love went cold_   
_Feed the flame 'cause we can't let go_   
_Run away, but we're running in circles_   
_Run away, run away_   
_I dare you to do something_   
_I'm waiting on you again so I don't take the blame_   
_Run away, but we're running in circles_   
_Run away, run away, run away_

The music stops and I see that someone is calling me.  
\- Who will it be now? - I take out my cell phone and see that my boss is calling me. I answer before he fires me. - Hello?  
\- _Agent Sullivan_. - my boss's thick voice echoes through my ear. - _Do you know a town called Wakefield?_  
\- I've heard of it - I scratch my eye. - Why?  
\- _You must have heard about the murders. The police need help. And they think you could investigate this with them._  
\- I'm not so sure if someone suggested it to me.  
\- _A man named Quinton Baker suggested you. Does it look familiar to you?_  
\- Yes. He was my roommate in college. But I don't understand why they want me.  
- _I think it's simple_ \- my boss says with a certain coldness. - _You managed to catch the biggest **serial killer** in the country._  
\- That was six years ago, sir.  
\- _Jack._ \- I froze. - _They need your help. The people need your help. And they say the city is very touristy._  
\- Fine. You convinced me - I smile. - Luckily, I'm in Boston and I'll be there in a few hours.  
\- _Great_. - I heard someone calling him. - _I have to go. Good luck, agent._

And he hangs up. I sigh and start packing. I wanted to live in Boston, find someone I could love.  
 _Of course, I'll never have that._

I leave the hotel and catch a bus.  
\- To Wakefield, please.  
The man looks at me with a face ... 3 hours later, I arrive in Wakefield and I have to admit, the city is very beautiful.  
I drop my things in a hotel and go straight to the police station. A dark, muscular man yells at me. He was very tall, his dark brown hair was curly and he had a badge around his neck.  
\- Who are you? - he asks me.  
\- Jack Sullivan. - I look at those brown eyes.  
"Hi. I'm Agent Cairo," he smiles. - Hank is ...  
\- Cairo - a gray-haired man appears. That owes Hank Hawkins. - We shouldn't just invite him in. What if he is an impostor? What if you're lying? Don't be reckless, Cairo. The last time I saw his images, he was not so bearded and so tall.  
I was feeling my face getting hot.  
"It's just that I've changed a lot since that case, Lieutenant Hawkins," I tried to keep my voice normal. - And lately, I haven't had time to shave.  
Hank raises an eyebrow.  
\- Even so, I have to take precautions - he looks at Cairo. - You can interrogate him.  
\- Yes, sir - he now stands upright. - Name?  
\- Jackson MacDonald Sullivan.  
\- Age?  
\- 27.  
\- What profession?  
\- Investigator.  
\- What was your biggest case?  
\- Catch _serial killer_ Dennis Momobani.  
\- It's him. - Cairo shakes my hand. - I'm Cairo Mohammed Al-Kudsi. And you may already know him as Hank Hawkins.  
\- Friend? Is that you? - I hear a voice behind Cairo. Cairo makes room and I see him.  
 _Quint_.  
\- Quint? - I shake his hand. - You changed so much.  
"You too," he pushes me lightly on my shoulder.  
\- YOU'RE BEING AN IMBECILATE! exclaims someone. I see someone with white skin with unruly black hair staring at a big guy with blond hair.  
" _You're_ the one being stupid, Aric," the guy replies back.  
\- Why can she come in and I can't ?! exclaims Aric.  
\- I trust her! And I think you ...  
\- Is there a problem here? - I reach the two who immediately look at me.  
\- This guy started cursing me! - Aric points to the officer I read who was called Dirk.  
\- You create the turmoil here, and call me an imbecile on top of it ?! Now, you…  
\- Savage - Hank calls him.  
Dirk is silent and asks with his eyes.  
\- Aric - Cairo takes him by the shoulder. - Could you be so kind as to get out of here?  
I liked this guy.  
Aric snorts and stomps out.  
\- _You're being an asshole_ \- Cairo imitates him. - Look, I know how to snort. Is he a dog now?  
I started to laugh. He hadn't laughed in a while.  
\- Look there - Quint takes my face and my eyes light up.  
A woman came down the stairs with a pile of paperwork. The brown eyes looked at Aric, who was starting his bike. She looked at us and started to approach. I could see her better. Her dark skin glowed in the sun and her eyes matched the skin. Her hair was tied up in a horse hair and she is just… beautiful.  
I felt a nudge.  
\- Dude, she's looking at you - Dirk smiles. - Go and talk to her.  
\- Be polite - Cairo advises me.  
\- And don't start speaking Irish when you get nervous - Quint gives me some of the best advice.  
\- If you won't find yourself a weirdo. - Dirk fixes his tie.  
\- How subtle you are.  
Admitting, when I dated, I was never nervous. But for her I got nervous and my hands start to sweat.  
 _Will she like me_ , I wondered. _What if I say something I don't like?_  
 _She will see me as an idiot._  
Deep breath.  
 _Is this the first time you've seen her and are you already in love ?_ , a voice in the back of my mind asks me. _Shame on you, Jackson._  
 _Shut up_ , I replied.  
\- Aric pissed you off again? - she asks.  
\- Yes. - Cairo takes my shoulders. - We have a new partner. He’s called Jackson Sullivan.  
\- The guy who arrested Dennis Momobani? - she looks at me.  
I sign.  
"You changed a lot." She looked at me deep in the eyes. - He's taller and his eyes are more blue.  
\- Thanks - I'm less nervous - As Cairo already said, my name is Jackson. But call me Jack. What's your name?  
She looked surprised.  
\- Juniper Carmelita Del Toro. But call me June.  
 _June._  
Damn it. It still has a beautiful name.  
 _Jack. Control yourself._  
\- So, June - I fix my jacket - Who is he?  
\- Are you talking about Aric? - she rolls her eyes - He's my boss.  
\- _Your_ boss?  
\- Astonished?  
\- Completely.  
\- Okay, little couple - Dirk looks at his watch - We should go to Jason and Derek's coffee shop. What do you think?  
\- Sorry, I'm kind of _noob_ here - I reminded them.  
\- It's a place in the city center called _Café Espresso_. - June informs me. - It is run by a couple. Jason Sullivan is the one who serves the coffee and Derek Jones is the one who takes care of the money. They started 4 years ago, when they moved here. The coffee is excellent.  
Wow!!  
Quint spoke without making a sound:  
\- She's a journalist.  
Makes sense.  
\- Would you like? - June give me a bar of chocolate.  
\- I want.  
We walked to the cafeteria and June and I talked. He's very observant. I'm going to do something that I thought I would never do.  
\- June? Can I ask you something?  
\- Of course.  
\- Want to help me on the case?  
She was thoughtful for a while.  
\- I want.


End file.
